Olkov Armiv
While this person's international name is a Tai Vang Chinese name, Vang is the last name, not Tai. Nek Eayian Ergert Gheoghsansòn, who later on would rename himself to the much more commonly known name Olkov James George Armiv or Tai Vang (the name intended for translation into all kinds of languages) was a Yurkish leader. He was the president of the reconstruction republic of Yurka from 1986 to 1991 and of Yurka from 1992 to 1999 and again from 2004 to July 1, 2015 when he stepped down fearing he would be considered a dictator. During his lifetime he was a Friendly Ally Grand Master, the Falseousian Supervisor and the President of Thevmedia. He was the last styrningsmannen of Vabam from 1998 to 2018. In 1986, when Rsoa Jursi held the post, Armiv did the name change of Vabam from Vebim. Before and after his lifetime, he was/is in a natural form. Olkov Armiv had mostly Yurkish Russian-Bulgarian ancestry, but also Yurkish Arabic ancestry (his and vëseisjzn). Vanalker considers him to be the most important character in the Falseousian story. Subpages History Birth Olkov Armiv was born to Gheoghsan Armiv (1934-2014) and Taiosan Armiv (1922-1972). He also had a brother, Alkov Armiv (1966-2011). Death Armiv became extremely heartbroken when his relatives passed away yet could hold himself up. However, he knew he wouldn't be able to hold up for too long. Avicii's passing on April 20, 2018, though, disheartened Armiv to the point he got a heart failure. At 8:10:15 PM FTC±0, the (once) Yurkish leader passed away at the age of 51. He had played in Vabam Slices for 30 years. 25 minutes later came the announcement regarding his passing. Personality Olkov Armiv lived in Vabam, the capital city of Yurka. His former house (called Olkov Armiv's House) is located at 14 Olkov Street. He could send out clones of himself, and let the clones do a job the real Olkov Armiv would not be able to do at the requested time. Olkov Armiv could teleport from a location to another (in just some milliseconds), and also do some otherwise impossible things, like standing in the air as long as he wanted without falling down. Olkov was always equipped with a white lightsaber in case he needed it. Apart from Yurkish (and other Falseouian languages), English and Swedish, he could talk any language, including animal speech and so on... Appearances Olkov Armiv has made countless of appearances. Therefore, this appearances list is not fully reliable. Also, remember that not all appearances are ordered chronologically due to lack of release dates in some of these cases. * YaberOlan Wiki (may contain info not listed on any other sources) * Swim Dead Part 1 of 9 (Not mentioned by name) * Search of the Dead Man Part 1 of 7 (Not mentioned by name) * Kent Carreahy - Death * Olkov's Farm Part 1 * Olkov's Special Farm * YouTube Poop - Dead Farm 1 * Olkov's Farm Part 2 (Mentioned in series title only) * Olkov's Farm Teaser (Mentioned in series title only) * Olkov's Farm Part 3 (Mentioned in series title only) * Olkov's Farm Part 4/''City Of Rampage Part 2'' (Mentioned in series title only) * Olkov's Farm Part 5 (Mentioned in series title only) * Olkov's Farm Part 6 (Mentioned in series title only) * Olkov's Farm Part 7 (Mentioned in series title only) * Olkov's Farm Part 8 (Mentioned in series title only) * Olkov's Farm Part 9 (Mentioned in series title only) * Olkov's Farm Part 10 (Not mentioned by name) * Olkov's Farm Part 11 (Mentioned in series title only) * Olkov's Farm Part 12 (Lines only) * Olkov's Farm Part 13 (Mentioned only as part of website name) * Olkov's Farm Part 14 - Part 1 (Mentioned in series title only) * Olkov's Farm Part 14 - Part 2 (Mentioned in series title only) * Olkov's Farm Part 15/''A Good Day Part 2'' (Not mentioned by name) * Olkov's Farm Part 16 (Mentioned in series title only) * A Good Day Part 1 * Farm Of The Life Part 1 (The Lab) * Farm Of The Life Part 2 (A River To A Farm) * Farm Of The Life Part ½ (The Two First Parts) (Mentioned only in a scene) * Farm Of The Life Part 3 (Lab during War) * Prison Building Part 1 (Not mentioned by name) * Farm Of The Life Part 4 (Alien Ship) * Olkov The Movie - Blocking The Way (Mentioned only in movie title) * Olkov The Movie - Bowser Jr. Appears * Unnamed story * Farm Of The Life Part 5 (Farm Revenge, Cancelled, 2011-07-30) (Not mentioned by name) * Angry German Kid S1E1 - A Battle With Bowser Jr. * Angry German Kid S2E1 - Destroy AGK's house * Olkov's Death Part 1 * New story * Prison Zoo 2 - Olkov's Revenge * R.I.P COBRA RASTER (Mentioned only) * Olkov Armiv's äventyr * City Of Rampage Part 1 (Not mentioned by name) * Project Cave/''City Of Rampage Part 3'' (Not mentioned by name) * City Of Rampage Part 7 (Not mentioned by name) * The Bad Forest Part 1 (Not mentioned by name) * The Bad Forest Part 2 (Not mentioned by name) * Return to Repo Beach * Age of Jocke 3 - Prison Zoo 3 * Prison Building Part 2 (Mentioned only) * Falseousian Discussion of the Earth Global Conflict * Jaim's Destination Part I - The Alarm Duo (As Eayian Unski) * Jaim's Destination Part III - The Dancefloor in the Hotel (Not visible) * Jaim's Destination Part IV - End Goal Reached ("Previously on" only) * Jaim's Destination Finale - The Phe Sol Visit Cancelled * Olkov's Farm Part 17 (Mentioned in series title only) * Olkov: The Movie - Bowser Jr. Appears Again * Olkov: The Movie 2 - Bowser Jr. Appears In-universe * Kanal Armiv * Zoo Tycoon Part 1: Olkov is found * Olkov: The Movie * Olkov: The Movie 2 In Age of Empires II scenarios * The Piton Leaders 1 - Rescue Olkov Armiv * The Piton Leaders 2 - Carl de Woodstock IV Battle * The Piton Leaders 3 - Rsoa's Revenge * 1597 - Town Center War (In messages only) * 1603 - Peaceful Battle (In messages only) * 1618 - Trebuchet War (In messages only) * 1626 - Trebuchets never make it easy (In messages only) * 1714 - The Vabam Attack * 1811 - The Remains of Vabam * 1814 - Final Piton Attack (In messages only) * 1815 - Final Piton Attack 2 (In messages only) * 1822 - The Deep Piton of Sea (In messages only) Kategori:Individuals that are no longer alive